1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel polypropylene fibers which are manufactured by equally compounding functional polymeric materials of dyeability to the none-dyeable polypropylene. More particularly, the present invention relates to obtain the disperse dyeable polypropylene fibers by compounding more than two functional polymeric materials to the polypropylene, the main material represented in the following formula (1) ##STR1##
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally it is impossible to give colors into polypropylene fiber by conventional dyeing techniques. But to make it possible, the polypropylene fiber has to be functional to absorb dyes. That is, it is necessary to give the function to the polypropylene fiber so that it can absorb dyes in order to dye polypropylene fiber after spinning it by conventional dyeing method.
There are five known methods which high polymeric material is compounded into the polypropylene.
(1) Hong Sung-il has ever mixed stearylmethacrylate copolymer with polypropylene to improve the dyeability of polypropylene. (J.Soc. Dyers Colour., Vol. 110, p 19-23, 1994)
(2) Wilpers D. J. mixed polybutene which is functional with anhydride, carboxylate, and acrylate, etc into polypropylene. (PCT Int'l. Appl. 9409067 All, Apr. 28, 1994).
(3) Seves A. mixed oligocyclopentadiene into polypropylene. (Dyes Pigm., Vol. 28(1) p 19-29, 1995)
(4) Dayiogu H. mixed styrene-2 vinylpyridine copolymer into polypropylene. (J. Appl. Polym. Sc., V. 46(9), p 1539-1545, 1995).
(5) Tietz R. F. mixed polyamide into polypropylene. (Eur. Pat. Appl. 468519 Al., Jan. 29, 1992)
In order to give the color into polypropylene, it is conventional to add and mix some granule-type pigment into melt polypropylene like Laverty Ko J. (Brit. UK Pat. Appl. 2242390, Oct. 2, 1991).
There are also another known examples to give colors into polypropylene fiber.
(1) Akrman J. manufactured fiber which is dyeable at acid dyes. (J. Soc. Dyers Colour., Vol. 111, p 159-163, 1995).
(2) Kelly D. R. dyed polypropylene fiber at disperse dyes with dyeability increasing agent. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,539, Sep. 5, 1995)
(3) Mallonee W. C. gave dyeability to polypropylene fiber by mixing functional additives into polypropylene. (Int'l. Fiber J. Vol. 11(5), P 24-29, 1996)
(4) Hishida I. Manufactured colorful thermoplastic resin ship by mixing powder-type pigment into polypropylene with thermoplastic copolymeric additives. (Eur. Pat. Appl. 625538 A1., Nov. 23, 1994)
However, as shown above so far, to give a function to polypropylene fiber is only to mix functional polymers into polypropylene. It means that it is impossible to expect manufacturing resinoid to maximize a chemical attraction with disperse dyes as the functional polymer itself is very limited in a certain function.